The present invention relates to a video game device wherein a play character on a video screen is caused to perform a simulation experience (role-playing) in place of the actual player, a play control method for the video game, and a readable recording medium storing the method.
Conventionally, role-playing games wherein a player performs a simulation experience as a play character on the video screen are known wherein in the event that the play character is a pitcher in a baseball game, scenes wherein a play record of that baseball pitcher is displayed. The game player has been able to tell his/her own habits at the time of pitching, from this play record.
However, in the event that the play character is a batter in a baseball game, a play record thereof could not be known. On the other hand, various factors that differ from pitching figures are related to batting figures of batters, particularly the batting habits of the batters, and there have been requests to be able to know the records in detail.
The present invention has been made in light of the above, and it is an object thereof to provide a video game device, a play control method for the video game, and a readable recording medium storing the method, capable of easily obtaining batting records in the event that the game player is a baseball batter as a play character on the screen.
According to a first aspect, the present invention is configured as a video game device, comprising:
a display device for displaying play characters and the action contents thereof, and for displaying menus corresponding to various actions of the play characters;
an operating unit capable of selectively effecting a menu selection regarding arbitrary actions from the various menus;
an action storing means for storing the action contents of the play character in a manner corresponding to the operation contents at the operating unit; and
an action control means for reading from the action storing means the action contents according to the instructions from the operating unit, and causing the play character to perform the same;
the video game device comprising:
a batting instructing means for instructing the play character which is a batter in a baseball game of batting instruction contents;
a batting judging means for judging the batting contents based on the batting instruction contents and the instruction results of the action contents;
a batting storing means for storing the batting judgment contents; and
a batting record display means for reading the batting judgment contents from the batting storing means and displaying on the display device.
According to this configuration, multiple menus are displayed on a video screen, and the operating unit selects and instructs a desired menu from these. As a result, action contents corresponding to the menu selected and instructed are executed. In the event that a play character, which is a batter in a baseball game, is instructed of batting contents by a batting instructing means, the batting contents are judged based on the batting instruction contents and the instruction results of the action contents, the batting judgment contents are stored in a batting storing means, and the batting judgment contents are read from the batting storing means and displayed on the display device. Thus, the player can cause the baseball batter as a play character on the screen to perform a simulation experience in a manner closer to a real play, so the game has a sense of reality, is absorbingly interesting, and the habits of the player can easily be known from the batting record thereof.